Toi, et nulle autre
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. Après avoir été proclamé chef par Gothi, Harold s'accorda un instant pour s'isoler et faire le point, loin de Berk. Il trouva refuge sur la petite île découverte en dernier avec Krokmou. Mais quand Astrid, inquiète, fini par le retrouver, Harold en profita pour réaliser une chose qui rentrait désormais dans sa nouvelle condition.


_**Salut à tous ! :D alors me revoilà avec un petit OS sur l'univers de Dragons ! :D travaillant déjà sur deux fictions de ce fandom qui comporte de la romance avec deux OC, j'ai voulu travailler un peu sur le fameux Hiccstrid. :) J'avoue, c'est la première fois que je fais une fic ou un OS sur ce couple. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je n'ai pas fait de fic sur eux plus tôt, vu que j'adore l'univers des films. Peut-être parce que j'arrivais plus facilement à imaginer des fics de romance avec des OCs plutôt qu'avec elle, ou que j'arrivais pas à apprécier totalement la romance entre ces deux-là, que je n'arrivais pas à trouver d'idées d'histoire, ou je ne sais quelle autre raison ! XD pour cet OS, j'ai peut-être trop tourné autour du pot avant de venir à l'essentiel de cette fic, mais je voulais et j'avais besoin de faire un gros développement sur ce que vous allez lire :D bref, j'espère que les amoureux de ce couple apprécieront ce petit texte! et si c'est le cas, vous savez quoi faire ! ;) bonne lecture ! bye ! ^^**_

* * *

Toi, et nulle autre

Il s'inclinait, un genou à terre, fixant patiemment et avec attention l'aînée du village. Gothi appliqua de la cendre de charbon sur le bout de ses petits doigts, et regarda un instant le jeune homme. Il lui rendit son regard, toujours attentif. Avec son pouce noirci, elle se mit à dessiner sur son front un symbole avec deux courbes et une ligne verticale.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, lui adressa un petit sourire et s'inclina, les bras légèrement écartés. Le jeune homme se relevait tandis que Gueulfor s'approchait de lui et de la doyenne. Tournant son regard fier vers son disciple, ce dernier le lui rendait avec émotion. Gueulfor fit donc avec enthousiasme une déclaration ouverte, les bras grands ouverts

\- Le chef est de retour parmi nous !

Le village entier de Berk acclamait la décision de Gothi et l'annonce du bras droit du défunt chef de Berk. Harold venait d'être proclamé chef, suite à sa victoire contre Drago Poing Sanglant.

\- OUAIS! avaient crié avec enthousiasme bon nombre de ses amis et villageois

Tout de même impressionné par ce flot de joie et d'acclamations, Harold inclina la tête tout en leur adressant en retour des regards et sourires reconnaissants et émus, tandis que son peuple continuait de l'acclamer.

\- LONGUE VIE AU CHEF ! LONGUE VIE AU CHEF !

Les dragons avaient eux aussi témoigné de l'importance de l'événement, en soufflant à l'unisson vers le ciel des jets de flammes qui explosèrent entre eux, tel un feu d'artifice.

oO*Oo

Après l'annonce de la doyenne, Harold avait tout de suite enchaîné avec Krokmou et quelques villageois les réparations des nombreux dégâts causer par L'Alpha de Drago. Une grande partie du village était recouverte et transpercé de glace et les maisons étaient partiellement détruites. Remettre a neuf le village demanderait beaucoup de temps, d'investissement et de présence de la part du nouveau chef. Cependant...

L'acquisition du titre de chef avait été pour lui beaucoup trop soudaine, trop rapide, et intérieurement douloureuse, malgré les nombreux sourires qu'il avait montré à tout le monde. À son peuple, ses amis, sa mère, et Astrid.

À la fin de la journée, dès que le soleil commencé à descendre vers l'océan, Harold s'envola discrètement de l'île avec Krokmou. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'isole un instant, loin d'eux, loin du village, loin des responsabilités, pour pouvoir faire le point sur tout ce qui était arrivé. Et ce qui l'attendait dans les temps à venir.

Où pouvait-il aller pour s'offrir ce dernier luxe de liberté ? Il avait parcouru avec son fidèle furie nocturne tellement de distances et découvert pas mal de lieu différent durant ces cinq dernières années, qu'il n'avait que l'embarras du choix ! mais ne voulant pas perdre son temps à se mettre d'accord sur une destination, il repensa à sa dernière découverte. L'île suspendue qui surplombait la forêt qu'ils avaient baptisé « Dessous de bras qui démange ».

Le choix était fait. Harold mis cap sur l'île, et Krokmou, connaissant le besoin urgent de son meilleur ami, usa de toute sa rapidité aérienne pour se rendre le plus vite possible là-bas. Durant le trajet, Harold ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant présent. Voler librement là où il le voulait, et quand il voulait. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours voler avec son dragon même avec ses nouvelles responsabilités, mais plus jamais il ne pourrait faire ce qu'il a toujours aimé faire depuis qu'il a réussi à apprivoiser Krokmou. Son rôle de chef ne le lui permettrait plus autant.

Une fois l'île en vue, les deux amis entreprirent un atterrissage plus en douceur que la fois précédente. Une fois à terre, Harold admira avec un sourire presque nostalgique la végétation de la petite île. S'avançant ensuite vers le rebord, il admirait la beauté qu'offraient les rayons du soleil sur la forêt. Les arbres ayant déjà tous un feuillage orangé, les derniers rayons lumineux du soleil rendait tout ça encore plus beau, plus rougeoyant. Tout plus... unique. Un privilège qui lui était seulement accordé. Soupirant longuement, il admirait chaque détail, comme pour ne rien oublier.

Ses yeux admiraient, mais son esprit était à moitié ailleurs. Il pensait à tellement de choses. Mais il pensait surtout à son père, à ses retrouvailles avec sa femme qu'il croyait morte depuis 20 ans, aux dernières instantes de bonheur familial, à leur chanson, à leur danse, mais aussi à sa mort, à ses funérailles, à ses adieux lors du cérémonial. Son père était mort en protégeant son fils de l'attaque causé par le contrôle de l'Alpha sur Krokmou. La mort de son père faisait inévitablement de lui le chef de la tribu. Cependant... Harold n'aurait jamais cru le devenir dans ce genre de condition ! Déjà qu'il avait pris la fuite lorsque son père le lui avait annoncé chez lui, mais là, il n'était plus question de fuir ! il était question de réaliser et d'accepter rapidement son destin, vu que son peuple avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter à la place du valeureux guerrier.

Mais après la mort de Stoik, son enterrement, sa résolution et le retour express et périlleux vers Berk, il lui avait fallu faire de nouveau face à Drago et récupérer Krokmou. Chose réussite grâce à leur lien unique. Il a fallu ensuite l'affronter, lui et son Alpha de glace. Et grâce à l'amour et l'amitié qu'Harold et son dragon se portent mutuellement, ils étaient venu à bout de leur ennemi, sauvant ainsi Berk et ses habitants.

Tant d'événements qui se sont enchaîné si vite, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de faire le point sur tout ça. Il avait tout accepté, tout pris sur lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais sans le faire à son rythme.

Krokmou comprenait tout ça. c'est pour cela qu'il n'avançait pas pour le rejoindre. Il se contentait de rester assis à sa place, à regarder son ami savourer ce beau spectacle, et faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il put cependant l'entendre lui dire ceci au bout d'un court moment.

\- J'crois bien que c'était notre dernière trouvaille mon grand. Dit-il avec une certaine peine

\- Tu crois ça ? fit-une voix

Le dragonnier et son dragon se tournèrent à l'unisson vers la voix. C'était celle d'Astrid. Descendant de sa belle dragonne, elle enleva sa capuche et grattouilla tendrement le menton de Krokmou qui alla ensuite rejoindre Tempête. Astrid s'avança lentement vers Harold, le regard légèrement en peine, tout ça accompagner d'un léger sourire. Harold le lui rendit, mais faiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que fait tu là ? demanda-t-il sans méchanceté

\- Eh bien... comme je te cherchais au village, et qu'on a discrètement constaté ton absence, j'ai pris l'initiative d'aller te chercher. Seule, je te rassure. Avoua-t-elle

\- Et comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

\- Une intuition. Quelque chose me disait que... tu étais là. Et j'ai bien fait de l'écouter.

\- Ah. Bien joué. Répondit-il simplement

Il dévia son regard de la blonde, pour reprendre sa contemplation. Astrid comprenait et voyait bien que quelque chose le perturbait. Elle hésita un instant à s'approcher de lui, mais elle le fit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Si tu le permets, j'aimerais te poser une question Harold. Demanda-t-elle presque timidement

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je fais ici ? devina-t-il sans se retourner vers elle

\- Euh... oui, mais...

\- J'avais besoin de m'isoler un instant.

\- T'isoler ?

\- Oui. Tout est allé trop vite et je n'ai rien pu accepter à mon rythme. déjà la mort de mon père, et ensuite, mon accession au trône de Berk.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Elle chercha les mots justes pour le consoler ou le soutenir au mieux, tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Tu sais Harold... je...

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux pas tout comprendre, mais je peux imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir. Je sais que rien n'a dû être facile pour toi, surtout endurer et encaisser tout ça si vite avec force et courage, mais... je veux que tu sache que je suis fière de toi, et que je serais toujours là pour te soutenir.

\- Hum. Merci Astrid.

Astrid se dit alors que s'il n'avait pas plus de réaction que ça, c'est qu'il ne dirait rien de plus pour l'instant. La meilleure option serait alors pour elle de rentrer à Berk. Sauf si...

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille Harold ? lui demanda-t-elle

Le jeune chef se mit à réfléchir à sa requête. D'un côté, il voulait être seul encore un moment, et d'un autre, puisqu'elle venait de le retrouver, il ne voulait pas la voir partir. Surtout pas elle. Celle qui au bout de tant d'années à finit par le comprendre, l'accepter, qui lui a donné son coeur, son amour, qui lui a apporté son aide et soutien dans de nombreuses situations, et qui même encore maintenant, témoigner de sa présence pour l'aider.

Elle était tout pour lui. Et Astrid avait su le lui montrer en retour. À part ses parents, il comptait vraiment pour quelqu'un. Et de plus, pour celle qu'il a toujours aimée. Et Harold savait une chose. Etant fils de chef et ce que ça impliquer depuis sa naissance, il savait que le jour ou Astrid, ou une autre, se mettrait à le fréquenter et lui rendre son amour, ça impliquerait pour lui une chose, et pour elle une autre.

Harold en avait conscience. Astrid aussi d'une certaine manière, mais Harold n'avait encore jamais osé lui demander, même si la jolie blonde était celle avec qui il voudrait s'unir. Et avec aucune autre. Déjà lui dire « je t'aime », il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais elle le savait sans qu'il ai besoin de le dire. Alors faire une demande de ce genre, c'était d'un tout autre niveau. Et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de tous les événements récent, mais il se sentait prêt à le lui demander.

Reste à savoir si elle, elle était prête à l'entendre, et à l'accepter. Autant se jeter à l'eau pour le savoir ! Elle pourrait refuser, mais dans le cas où ils se fréquenter depuis la victoire d'Harold sur la Mort Rouge, pour pas mal de monde, ce serait bizarre et incompréhensible !

Harold prit alors une profonde inspiration très discrète et se lança, avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

\- Astrid.

Au son de sa voix, elle crut que c'était le début de la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle ajouta alors calmement ceci.

\- Tu n'as pas à dire oui obligatoirement Harold. Si tu dis non, je ne le prendrais pas mal. Au contraire ! je le comprendrais. Mais sache que je veux t'aider. De n'importe qu'elle manière. Et si pour t'aider, tu me demandes de te laisser seul, tu n'as qu'à le dire, et je m'en irais. Dit-elle avec douceur et compréhension.

\- Astrid.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle étonné de l'entendre prononcer deux fois de suite son prénom avec le même timbre de voix ferme

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Elle laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage. D'un côté, elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il lui demande de partir, mais elle était soulagée du contraire.

\- D'accord Harold. souriait-elle

\- Astrid. Refit-il

\- Euh... oui ? s'étonna-t-elle à nouveau

Harold lui tourné toujours le dos. Peut-être était-ce plus simple pour lui d'atteindre son objectif de cette manière ?

\- Jamais je ne voudrais que tu t'en ailles. Jamais.

\- Harold ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- J'ai besoin de toi Astrid. À chaque jour, à chaque instant, je veux t'avoir à mes côtés.

La blonde le regardait avec des yeux légèrement rond, sans plus rien dire. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire ? serait-ce ce qu'elle pensait ? ou alors était-ce à cause de la mort brutale de son père qui le poussait à formuler cette demande ? peut-être avait-il peur de perdre à nouveau et soudainement quelqu'un de proche? mais comment le savoir s'il ne la regardait pas ?

Parce qu'Astrid avait besoin de voir les yeux d'Harold quand il lui parlait, ou quand il avait une chose importante à lui dire. Ses yeux étaient tellement expressifs, que parfois, c'était plus facile pour la jeune viking de le comprendre.

\- Harold... regarde-moi. s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et se tourna lentement vers sa belle, la fixant avec toute la sincérité et l'amour qu'il lui portait. Astrid comprit alors le sens de ses phrases.

Il lui demandait d'être sa femme. Le coeur de la jeune viking commençait alors à battre la chamade.

\- Harold. souriait-elle naturellement

\- Astrid... fit-il encore une fois avec un léger sourire

\- Oui ? fit-elle sans cesser de lui sourire

\- Est-ce que...

\- Oui ?

Elle s'approchait de lui à chaque « oui » qu'elle prononçait, tout en souriant. Harold ne céda pas à la timidité. Il ne détacha pas son regard de ses yeux bleus, et posa enfin sa question.

\- Veux-tu être celle que je veux pour toujours auprès de moi ?

\- Oui Harold, oui... répondit-elle avec émotion et un sourire plus grand

Harold agrandit à son tour son sourire, et enlaça Astrid dans ses bras. Les yeux brillants et avec bonheur, Astrid regardait le ciel et le soleil couchant, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent et laissent place à un voile étoilé.

\- C'est pas trop tôt... lui dit-elle avec amusement.

\- J'attendais le moment idéal. Confia-t-il

\- Et là c'était le cas ?

\- En voulant m'isoler pour faire le point, et en ajoutant ta venue, ça m'a fait réaliser que je ne voudrais pas attendre un moment de plus pour enfin osez-te le demander.

\- Harold.

Elle lui fit face.

\- Peu importe quand tu me l'aurais demandé... il y'a cinq ans, hier, maintenant, ou demain, j'aurais dit oui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Quoi ? tu en doutes ? demanda-t-elle avec un étonnement amusé

\- Hein ? non, non... c'est que... HÉ !

Elle venait de lui donner avec amusement un coup de poing sur le bras.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait languir.

Tout en se massant le bras, Harold lui adressa un sourire en coin, amusé de ce geste qu'elle perpétuait à faire. Astrid s'approcha alors un peu plus de lui, prenant tendrement le visage d'Harold entre ses mains.

\- Et ça... c'est pour mieux accompagné ma réponse. Murmura-t-elle

Elle l'embrassa alors tendrement, et avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Harold lui rendit avec la même tendresse son baiser.

Une demande en mariage en intimité, sous un soleil couchant. Quoi de plus romantique ? ils se séparèrent pour se fixait dans les yeux, front contre front.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te laisser Harold. Ajouta-t-elle

\- Je sais bien Astrid. Souriait-il

Il porta à son tour avec tendresse, sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Mon Astrid... celle que j'aime, que j'ai toujours aimé, et que j'ai toujours voulu auprès de moi pour le restant de mes jours... toi, et nulle autre. Murmura-t-il tendrement

\- Mon Harold...

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, avant de se tourner ensemble pour admirait le coucher de soleil et ses derniers reflets sur la forêt sauvage. Krokmou et Tempête n'avaient pas bougé de là où ils étaient. Et comme pour imiter leurs dragonniers, ils regardèrent également le coucher de soleil, côte à côte.


End file.
